¡FELIZ DÍA KA-CHAN!
by Caroline-chan
Summary: Historias dedicadas para las madres, que siempre nos dan su apoyo y estan ahi para nosotros. Porque gracias a ellas, estamos con vida.


**¡FELIZ DÍA KA-CHAN!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece…lamentablemente… ¡PERO ALGUN DÍA VIAJARE A JAPON Y LE HARE FIRMAR UN AUTOGRAFO QUE EN REALIDAD SERA UN CONTRATO QUE DIGA QUE CUANDO EL MUERA, NARUTO Y NARUTO SHIPPUDEN ME PERTENECERAN A MI!**

**¡Hola a todos! Primero que nada quiero decirles… ¡QUE ESTOY DE VACACIONES! Así que tendré tiempo de escribir nuevos fics, eso, si es que tengo inspiración y no me da la flojera. Segundo, les quiero comentar que estoy leyendo 2 historias demasiado buenas de las Powerpuff Girls Z que son: NIÑEROS de dickory5 y TODOS PODEMOS CAMBIAR de LocaPorLosRRBZ, se las recomiendo. Bueno, creo que nadie esta leyendo esto así que… ¡aquí va la historia!**

* * *

Los rayos del sol alumbraban Konoha, anunciando otro día de paz y tranquilidad. Han pasado ya ocho años desde que la Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja había terminado, desde que Madara Uchiha fue derrotado y desde que Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki fue reconocido como el salvador del mundo ninja. Hoy era el segundo domingo de Mayo y Hinata Uzumaki comenzaba a despertarse, encontrándose con un Naruto mirándola muy sonriente, se sonroja, a pesar de que estén casados ella no puede evitar sonrojarse cuando Naruto la mira tan detenidamente.

- Buenos días Hinata-chan –dice el rubio encantado al ver su tierno sonrojo, si había algo que adoraba de su mujer, eran sus sonrojos ¡le encantaban! Se veía tan tierna, que le daban ganas de comérsela a besos.

- Buenos días Naruto-kun –dijo la ojiperla dedicándole una sonrisa. Naruto al ver su sonrisa se dijo una vez mas que ella y su hija eran idénticas, bueno exepto por el pelo rubio claro que esta poseía, claro esta. Le dio un casto beso en los labios y se sienta para estirarse.

- ¡SI! ¡Hoy es día libre' dattebayo! –celebro el Uzumaki causando que su mujer riera. Pero cuando la vio levantarse se preocupo- ¿Qué haces Hinata-chan? –se alarmó.

- Tranquilo Naruto-kun, que lleve 3 meses de embarazo no significa que no pueda caminar –con el pasar de los años, Hinata dejo el tartamudeo atrás debido a Naruto, se había vuelto mas decidida y era respetada por todos en la aldea, convirtiéndose en una mujer fuerte. Además iba a tener un segundo hijo.

- ¡Pero Hina! –protesto el rubio.

- Tranquilo, solo iré a visitar a alguien –dicho esto Naruto comprendió a quien se refería y cedió.

- Esta bien, yo también tengo que visitar a alguien –dijo, a lo que también Hinata entendió a quien se refería- pero vuelves pronto ¿si?

- Por supuesto Naruto-kun

Después de bañarse y cambiarse, Hinata dejo a Naruto y a su pequeña hija Kasumi en casa, para ir a visitar a su madre.

Mientras caminaba por las calles de Konoha, todo el mundo le decía "¡Feliz día de las madres, Hinata-san!" ella les daba las gracias y le deseaba lo mismo a las que eran madres.

- ¡Hinata-sama! –la aludida sonrió al reconocer la voz de su querido Nissan detrás de ella. Se detuvo y dio la vuelta para verlo- ¡Feliz día! Veo que ahora será doble madre, felicidades –dijo Neji con una sonrisa

- Gracias Neji-nissan, iré mas tarde a tu casa para felicitar a TenTen también –dijo.

- Bien, te esperamos entonces –dijo Neji despidiéndose- Hasta luego Hinata-sama.

- Hasta entonces –dijo feliz de poder hablar con su primo.

Después de eso se encontró con otras amigas y se felicitaron ya que todas eran madres, especialmente Sakura. Finalmente llego al cementerio y se paro enfrente de una lapida que decía "Hana Hyuga", el nombre de su madre.

- Hola oka-san, vengo a felicitarte por ser tu día, por ser madre, y también quiero agradecerte, ya que me diste la vida, por ti soy lo que soy ahora, se que me presionabas para poder ganarle a los Uchiha pero no te culpo, lo se todo, se que estabas destrozada por dentro ya que habías perdido a tus amigos, pero tranquila, ahora soy Hinata Uzumaki, esposa de Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, el ninja mas poderoso, me he vuelto fuerte y espero que estés orgullosa de mi, te amo, oka-san. Arigatou, hasta pronto mama.

Cuando Hinata se fue, una mujer apareció parada al lado de la tumba con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Yo también te amo, Hinata-chan, estoy muy orgullosa de ti.

Hinata sintió las últimas palabras de su madre.

_- Feliz día de las madres, Hinata._

* * *

**¡Al fin! al menos lo termine en el dia indicado ¡son las 3 para las 11! ¿pueden creerlo?**

**Bueno, esta historia va a tener muchos capítulos que van a mostrar como la pasaron todos en el día de la madre.**

**¿Se merece un review?**


End file.
